


Знаешь, нам надо поговорить...

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для драббл-феста 2010 на notforsale.do.am<br/>(я снова написала фрайки - ну за что?!)<br/>Фрэнк и Майки принадлежат сами себе, буквы - алфавиту, последний диалог - Греггу Араки :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаешь, нам надо поговорить...

Фраза «знаешь, нам нужно поговорить» обычно не сулит ничего хорошего. Особенно, когда она приходит смс-кой в половине двенадцатого вечера, а отправителем значится Майки чёрт-бы-его-побрал Уэй. И хрен бы с ним, если б позвонил, или пришёл сам, или позвал в бар какой-нибудь, знает же, что разговоры, особенно тяжёлые, лучше вести в сопровождении стакана чего-то легковоспламеняющегося. Вместо этого в сообщении стоял смутно знакомый адрес. Я вспомнил — когда-то там был кинотеатр под открытым небом. Несколько лет он закрылся, на его месте хотели построить супермаркет, но что-то не сложилось и с тех пор там была только разбитая асфальтовая площадка, на которой летом тусовались местные подростки-скейтеры, а зимой только такому долбоящеру как Майки могло прийти в голову встретиться там.  
Где-то через час, подъехав к назначенному месту, я увидел сидящую на единственной уцелевшей стойке для динамиков нахохленную фигурку Уэя-младшего. Завидев мою машину, он чуть ли не бегом бросился навстречу, видимо, желая, чтобы я его сбил. Как только я остановился, он рывком открыл дверь и начал на меня орать:  
\- Твою мать, Айеро, ты не мог ещё дольше ехать?  
\- Прости...  
\- Я тебя здесь почти полчаса жду, а на дворе, если ты не заметил, декабрь месяц и мороз двадцать с хреном градусов ниже нуля!  
Я обернулся, чтобы оглядеть всю площадку. Моя машина была единственной — он что, сюда пешком шёл? Похоже, что да...  
\- Заткнись и залезай внутрь, - я мотнул головой в сторону пассажирской двери. - В бардачке термос с кофе. Сам варил.  
Как ни странно, Уэй послушался, моментально притих, закрыл дверь и направился к нужной двери, хотя, готов поспорить, он бы и через меня полез, лишь бы до кофе добраться. Наркоман чёртов, он его литрами глушит, а за свежесваренный убить может. В считанные секунды он залез в машину, достал маленький термос, открыл его и немедленно присосался к божественному напитку. Я молча ждал, когда же он заговорит. Ополовинив термос, Майки медленно закрыл крышечку и произнёс:  
\- Фрэнк...  
\- Да?  
\- Я...  
\- Ты поговорить вроде со мной хотел?  
\- Да. Слушай... - он замялся на секунду, но всё же продолжил — заметно было, что к разговору он готовился долго. - Мне кажется, нам с тобой стоит... остаться друзьями.  
У меня ёкнуло в груди. Я подозревал, что разговор будет нелёгким, но надеялся, что до разрыва дело не дойдёт. Как оказалось, я ошибался.  
\- Скажи хоть что-нибудь?  
\- Почему?..  
\- Потому что всё это глупо. Вспомни, с чего всё началось — мы просто нажрались в... да я даже не помню где это было, в каком-то богом забытом городке после очередного шоу. Ну перепихнулись мы по пьяни раз, другой, ну допустим, ещё десяток раз, и что?  
\- Можно подумать, что мы единственная группа, члены которой спят друг с другом.  
\- Господи, Айеро... И тебе обязательно уподобляться всяким там фоллаутбоям?  
\- Почему сразу уподобляться? Они там пусть трахаются как кролики, мне и дела никакого нет, я хотел, чтобы у нас было что-то большее, чем случайный секс после концертов.  
\- Случайный? - Майки чуть не поперхнулся кофе, который именно в этот момент он имел неосторожность отпить, - да у нас, у тебя, — подчеркнул он, — это уже в обязательную программу вошло. Отыграть концерт, потусоваться с фанатами, отловить меня, утащить в номер, без разбора чей, оттрахать и свалить.  
\- Можно подумать, ты был против.  
\- Фрэнк, блин... Не в этом дело... Ну чего тебе ещё было нужно? Отношений нормальных? Какая на хрен любовь-морковь, романтика и все дела?  
\- Можно подумать, ты у нас робот бесчувственный и не хочешь всего этого.  
\- Хочу, но...  
\- Не со мной?  
Майки замолчал. По моему упавшему голосу он понял, что сделал мне больно, но мастером извинений он никогда не был, поэтому предпочитал в таких ситуациях отмалчиваться.  
\- Майкс, послушай... Ты знаешь, что такое влюбиться в лучшего друга? - он не ответил, только уставился на термос, который нервно сжимал в руках, - так вот, дорогой мой. Это на редкость дерьмовая ситуация. И вариантов обычно три: ебаться и дружить, страдать и дружить, или страдать и поссориться на веки вечные. Я выбрал первое, как понимаешь. И по-моему, вполне естественно, что кроме регулярного секса мне хотелось именно нормальных отношений. Да, и любви и романтики тоже.  
\- Держаться за ручки, целоваться по углам, ужинать при свечах? - Майки не смог удержаться от язвительного замечания.  
\- Чтобы ты спалил весь дом или ресторан? Ну уж нет.  
\- Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, - Уэй состроил обиженную гримасу.  
\- Ошибаешься, дорогой. И я всего лишь хотел таких вот, например, ситуаций как сейчас. Чтобы мы просто сидели рядом, смотрели на падающий снег и пили кофе. Чтобы у нас были такие общие моменты, о которых можно было бы вспомнить потом с улыбкой. И мне очень жаль, что тебе этого не нужно. Прости за то, что когда-то споил тебя и за все последствия, к которым это привело.  
\- Так ты...  
\- Да, я специально. Думал, что если ты меня отправишь по известному адресу или в морду дашь — неважно, когда я тебе только в штаны полез или наутро — сможем поржать и забыть.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. По растерянному виде Майки было заметно, что он не ожидал такого поворота.  
\- Ладно, Майкс... Прости ещё раз. Будем считать, что нашим недоотношениям, или как ты предпочитаешь это называть, пришёл конец, как ты и хотел.  
\- Фрэнки, слушай, я не хотел, честно...  
\- Всё, проехали. Забей. Ты хочешь остаться просто друзьями — да будет так. И в знак нашей дружбы я даже до дома тебя подброшу, а то замёрзнешь по дороге, ночь уже, подморозит сильнее.  
\- Издеваешься, - буркнул Майки.  
\- Нисколько! - я широко улыбнулся, открыл дверь и собрался вылезать. - я пока проветрю мозги, а ты посиди если хочешь, ну или можешь гордо свалить в ночь, я ж тебя знаю, с тебя станется.  
Майки ничего не ответил, а я вышел и, на ходу извлекая из кармана пачку сигарет, направился к тому самому столбику, на котором меня ждал Майки. Непонятно как он умудрился умостить на нём свою тощую задницу, но я решил просто прислониться и постоять. Сзади заскрипел снег.  
\- Можно стрельнуть одну?  
Я обернулся. Майки стоял сзади, весь сжавшийся от холода — неудивительно, после тёплого салона, да на мороз, в его-то куртке, на прогулки в такую погоду явно не рассчитанной...  
\- Держи...  
Мы молча стояли, курили и смотрели на обшарпанный, но до сих пор целый экран. Странно, что его так и не снесли — наверное, хотели превратить в рекламный щит или ещё что...  
\- А знаешь... - неожиданно произнёс Майки. Я повернулся к нему, а он только задумчиво смотрел на грязно-белое полотнище экрана. - Мне бы хотелось, чтобы сейчас показали фильм.  
\- Мне тоже, - ответил я, - фильм о нашей жизни, обо всём что было с нами.  
\- А в последней сцене мы стоим здесь. Только ты и я.  
\- Мне казалось, ты уже ясно высказался по этому поводу.  
\- А знаешь что... - Майки оторвал взгляд от экрана и хитро посмотрел на меня. Я передумал...


End file.
